


For the Sake of One Wet Kitten

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr account June 2013Gabriel is a softy, Sam is also a softy. It was raining. There's a kitten. Peep some hinted Destiel in chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14

Quickly, the two men ran toward the motel from the black Impala. The black ‘67 Chevrolet gleamed even in the dim light that came from the lights in the motel parking lot. They were somewhere in Nebraska, chasing a lead that had gotten them nowhere.

The shorter of the two shook his head quickly, flinging water from his hair. He tugged the key out of his pocket, and sighed as the taller walked to the door to the left. Dean knew why Sam had gotten a separate room, was secretly grateful, but wasn’t going to let Sam know that. Dean nodded at Sam, and know better than to hang around out here much longer. He had an angel waiting for him.

Sam opened the door to his own room, flipping on the light while tossing his bag onto the table. Running his fingers through his long hair (Dean  _insisted_  it needed cut), he determined that he could use a shower. He turned to face the bed and jumped, his hand going to the small pistol he had in his pocket, before relaxing.

Lying atop the bedspread like he belonged, was Gabriel.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against the wall. He pulled his hand away from his pocket, tugging off his jacket. He couldn’t really do anything about the archangel being here (oh, he’d tried) so decided it was best to ignore him. He walked to the bathroom, and shook his head as he closed the door.

Gabriel resisted the urge to pout as his Samsquatch ignored him. Well, Sam wasn’t his- not yet!- but he would be if the youngest of archangels had anything to do with it. Despite everything that he’d done to the younger Winchester (which really had been nothing) and everything he’d put the man through, he really did care. He cared what other angels would insist was far too much.

He just wondered what Sam would think of his secondary reason for being here, besides just to see him.

Sam emerged twenty minutes later to see Gabriel struggling to reach a chocolate bar on the bedside table. As Sam watched, it seemed like the smaller man was trying to reach it without moving. It was also now that Sam realized that the archangel’s hair was damp

(Don’t get any ideas now, it was basic observation. It wasn’t like he’d let himself study the angel’s hair before.) It had no reason to be damp, as Gabriel wouldn’t have been out in the rain by choice, When his fingertips brushed the wrapper’s edge, Sam picked it up, looking down at the angel with examining hazel eyes.

_Then_  he saw why Gabriel had been out in the rain, why Gabriel was trying to not move too much. Curled up against the angel’s chest was a bedraggled and damp kitten. It’s fur was black, and it’s paws were white. And it was fast asleep,

Sam went to give Gabriel an annoyed look, opening his mouth to speak. “Gabe-” he began, but was cut off by Gabriel giving him the most pitiful of looks. His lips were turned down in a pout, his golden eyes were pleading. He stroked the kitten when it stirred a little, rousing a quiet purr from its throat.

“Gabriel-” tried Sam again, this time being cut off by the archangel.

“Sam…” said Gabriel softly. “I couldn’t leave her out there. It’s cold. It’s wet. And she’s got a better kicked puppy look than you.” Sam rolled his eyes, and Gabriel continued to pout up at him. “Just for tonight, Sam? Let her stay in here?”

Sam looked at the wall stubbornly, and let Gabriel snag the chocolate bar. He looked down when he felt something warm rub his hand. The little kitten had green eyes trained on him, rubbing around his fingers. He picked her up hesitantly, bringing the little ball of fur up to eye level. She purred nervously, and Sam smiled when she batted at his hair.

Gabriel smiled to himself, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. He’d come here to encourage Sam to relax, but the kitten was doing a better job than he had imagined. The tension in the hunter’s broad shoulders began to fade, and he relaxed in general. Gabriel shifted over, and Sam sat, holding the kitten closer.

He turned his eyes to Gabriel and sighed. “Okay, fine.” Gabriel threw up his hands in victory, and when he went to hug Sam, the taller man gave him a strange look. “ _Only_  for tonight,” insisted Sam awkwardly, not sure how to react.

Gabriel grinned wider. “Whatever you say, Samsquatch. Whatever you say.”


	2. Where Should She Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone put in a request for fluff, so I added this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this addition, and tbh it's really cute. Peep some Destiel.

When Sam woke up, something was curled up under his neck. It was warm, fuzzy, and breathing softly against his skin. He hid a smile. Beside him, enjoying the simple luxury of sleep he didn’t need, was Gabriel. Sam sighed softly, and shifted, picking up the kitten and placing her on his chest.

Then he turned his green eyes to look over at Gabriel. The archangel’s hair was a little fluffy seeing it air dried lat night. He looked very relaxed, one arm wrapped around Sam’s waist, face pressed against his side. The kitten distracted Sam by standing on his chest, and letting out a yawn, arched her back as it stretched.

She curled up again, and slid down Sam’s chest, landing on Gabriel’s face. He mumbled in complaint, and then he opened his eyes. The kitten was still bedraggled from sleeping, but comfortable now as she splayed across Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel nuzzled against Sam, eyes faintly unfocused. “Hey Sammich…” he mumbled.

Gabriel showed no discomfort with the kitten on him. “Good morning, Gabe,” responded Sam quietly. He suppressed a chuckle, and ran his fingers through the archangel’s fluffy hair as the smaller man smiled. Finally, the kitten made her way off of Gabriel, jumping onto the floor with a slight splaying of her paws.

Gabriel didn’t even jump when Dean knocked on the door, instead rolling away from Sam to stand, scooping up the kitten. Sam was the one who opened the door, and when he turned, Gabriel was already gone. Which was normal. The two were about to start looking for another case, and it wasn’t until Dean sneezed that the older Winchester got suspicious.

“Sam.” he stated warningly, and Sam help up his hands in defense.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea,” he said before Dean could say anything. Dean sneezed again, and then walked out of the room when Gabriel reappeared. Still with the kitten. “Gabe,” hissed Sam. “I thought you would take her to a shelter!”

Gabriel frowned, holding the kitten close. “Sam, the shelter in this town is over crowded. They would take her and put her down.” She was struggling faintly in Gabriel’s arms, her white paws flailing into the air. Gabe readjusted her, pressing the black body to his chest in  a position that was more comfortable for her.

“I was thinking of keeping her,” informed Gabriel as Dean walked back into the room. Dean’s eyes widened, focusing on Gabriel, not even acknowledging the kitten, but processing that the archangel was talking to his brother. The same archangel he was already tired of dealing with.

Sam didn’t look over at Dean. “Okay, say you keep her, you put her where? What do you name her?” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. Cas was now standing in the doorway, hair ruffled. The blue eyes spotted the kitten, and then Gabriel looked over with amusement in his golden eyes.

“Hey little bro!” exclaimed Gabriel, appearing in front of Cas. Cas’s eyes widened, and then (he knew better than to ask how Gabriel had known what he wanted) the kitten was plopped unceremoniously into his arms. “And Dean, I’ll make sure there’s no cat hair left on your angel.” With a quick turn, he snarked before Dean could make a remark. “And it’s only because I don’t want to have Sam listen to you whine about it.”

Sam’s lips twitched, and Dean glared fiercely at him. Soon he was distracted, because Cas looked very content, blue eyes faintly amused by the black and white kitten his older brother had placed in his arms. “Whaddya think her name should be, Cas?” inquired Gabe.

Cas looked up sharply. He tilted his head to the side, scratching the kitten behind the ears. “Um… I do not know, Gabriel. Why are you asking me?”

“Let’s call her Lovely,” stated Dean sarcastically.

“I do not understand the reason for sarcasm, Dean. I don’t believe that that would be a bad name for her.” Cas was smiling as he stroked the kitten. She was leaning back into his hands, paws against Cas’s chest.

Gabriel grinned. “Fine, her name is Lovely. And I’ll keep her with Max,” he offered to Sam. Sam opened his mouth, and Gabriel rolled his eyes lifting his hand to quiet Sam. “My dog. It’s mostly where I am when I’m not bothering you or teaching lessons.”

“So,” interjected Dean. “He visits you often?” Sam nodded, lips quirking at the smirk on Gabriel’s face. “And you didn’t mention it… Because?” Sam shrugged.

“Never seemed relevant. Besides, he usually just has candy or some old movie. Last night, he had a kitten,” Sam said with a shrug like this was completely normal. Dean blinked, stepping away from Cas when the angel wandered closer, and tried to not glare at the kitten.

 _Really,_ thought Dean,  _Cas looks adorable with that… Thing._  “Well, I guess you should be taking her then.” Gabriel nodded, gently handling the kitten and smiling at her. “Okay, Lovely. Time to see your new place,” he exclaimed cheerfully, and before anyone would’ve been able to stop him, Gabriel had one of his hands on Sam’s shoulder, and they were both gone, taking Lovely with them.


End file.
